What a Dream
by miamalkinxoxo
Summary: Sooner Surrender Side Story. I GOT PERMISSION FROM THEBLUEDAHLIA DO NOT WORRY! RATED T and listed as the same charachters as sooner surrender.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow, You would never guess, but I used to be a Fringe girl. Now I realized BONES is way better. My first Bones fic, and I am going with a pre- "Sooner Surrender" (by thebluedahlia, whose story I love) with a little Starbuck drabble. She is just an amazing character I can't help but to use. So "thebluedahlia", thank you for letting me use Starbuck! And this somewhere in between the clawing at Naomi in Chapter 17 and getting to the cell at the end of the very same chapter, in the story "Sooner Surrender". And all I own is the idea, and the passion for the quote below.

-~-~-~-

"A dream is a wish your heart makes."

-~-~-~-

A soft rumbling is heard throughout a small, compact car. Two adult sized bodies are stuffed and gagged in the back of the vehicle. One body is a male, the other a female. The male, Dr. Jack Hodgins is one of the richest men in the world, whose best friend Zachary (always known as Zach) is falling in love with the female stuffed in the car. Starbuck Mendoza is roughly twenty one, almost flat-chested, with frizzy hair and her nose pierced. She is quickly falling for her new best friend when his sociopath ex-girlfriend, who just happens to be a crazed killer, kidnaps her and Dr. Hodgins. What could possibly be going in her head while knocked out in the trunk of a car from 1985?

-~-~-~-

"What. The. Hell. Is. Gong. On. Here?" Starbuck yells her voice unheard.

"Starbuck…Starbuck! Starbuck!" Distant yelling from an unknown location is heard. She sees aluminum, a lot of it. And some stuff from her backpack, including her phone without battery.

"Where is a Hodgins or a… ZACK!" She screams his name. She realizes that she cannot find him.

"Zack! Zack! ZACK! Zacaroni, where are you?" She searches for him, running into nowhere. A sudden image pops up.

-~-~-~-

"Zack, do NOT give up." Angela shrieks, upset more than anything.

"Angela, I am sorry, my BEST FRIEND, and may I say GIRLFRIEND is missing!" He shrieks back. Angela is silenced.

"Zachary Uriah Addy. May I say that one of my best friends, who also happen to be my fiancé, is missing as well?!" Now it is Zach that is turned silent. Nobody really ever calls him by his full name, unless he is in trouble.

"I apologize."

"It's ok Zach, this is the second, and last, time that Naomi will hurt you."

"I just… Starbuck is more than a woman to me. She…"

"You had sex with her?"

"NO! She is my best friend and more, she knows everything about me, except for Iraq. I even gave her my Firefly shirt."

"Wait a second; you gave her the shirt you repeatedly say you plan to keep forever?"

"Yes. Is that love?"

"Almost there. When you guys have sex, and get married and the whole shebang, you will have said the words 'I Love You' at least a million times."

-~-~-~-

Starbuck did not exactly know that was an actual conversation. It was what she was dreaming. In her dream state, she is running around frantically, tears streaming down her face.

"Zach, I'm scared. It like when we were all quarantined on Thanksgiving, I need someone to hold onto, to let me know that everything is going to be ok. Zack, I love you. Don't let me die." She sobs.

And everything goes black.

-~-~-~-

Ok, so maybe it will not be a one-shot… tell me if it should be continued. I might need some permission for a side Starbuck story (cough cough thebluedahlia cough cough). I really do like it though. I need feedback. Press that pretty green button to let me know if it is good.

|

|

V


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own the side-plot, and thebluedahlia's permission to continue!

Starbuck woke, scared as a newborn. She starts to tear up, eyes becoming blurred.

"Where am I?" she asks to no one in particular.

"Hell." A voice responds. "Nah, I'm trying to lighten the mood." Hodgins appears.

"OMG Hodgins!" Starbuck runs to envelope him in a bear hug. He eagerly returns it, as he just as scared as her.

"Starbuck, calm down. We don't know where we are. Or who is watching us. We have to be careful." He says.

"Well I can't. I am scared shitless. I haven't been this clueless since my Mami died."

"Just think of what everyone else is trying to do to save us." Hodgins says, eyes tearing up from thinking of what Angela could be doing now. Little did he know.

-~-~-~-

"What can I do to save them?" Angela and Zach said together, only trying to save loved ones.

"Well, I got her cell phone number, which I already tried. No luck. It is either off or not fully charged."

"Same with Hodgins… I think I know who did this."

"I am actually really scared, which is irrational, but this is Starbuck we are talking about. My Starbuck…

"She's **your **Starbuck now?!" she screams, nearly shrieks. "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé's best friend?"

"Whoa, calm down…

-~-~-~-

"Whoa, calm down Hodgins! Angela will always be yours, don't you know that?" Starbuck shrieks.

"Look who's talking, I could bet you that Zack really thinks that you're his. Look what shirt you are wearing."

"A Firefly shirt. So?"

"That is his favorite shirt. Everyone knows he never plans, well planned, to give it up."

"Whoa, PLANNED? I plan to give it back. And I plan to live. Do you?"

"I was kidnapped once. That was enough. I just don't care anymore."

"Then don't stay alive for Angela. Stay alive for Zach, Brennan, and Wendell…"

"How did you get to stay alive for Angela?"

"I know you wouldn't die because you just don't care. You would try to get out for Angela, because you love her."

"Your getting kind of deep. You love Zack, anyone could tell. The way you all googolly-eyed when you see him only proves it. The way you smile around him is different then when you aren't. Can you even imagine life without him?"

"Look who gotten deep. Especially when you won't see your lovers ever again." A voice said.

-~-~-~-

DUHHN DUHHN DUHNN!!!!! CLIFFY! I will return! Maybe one more chapter. Maybe two. But I have a question, should I make an alternate ending to "Sooner Surrender" over thebluedahlia's ending? Or should I go until a point? I need some feedback. And the way to get you to? FREE WEB COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Read any other chapter to find the disclaimer.

Time stopped. That's right, it stopped. The clocks stopped working.

"Thank you, Agent Burns." Naomi said. A 'No Problem' was heard in the far distance.

"Now you won't know when you die. Now here's my plan. You both will die. I am making sure everyone thinks your both safe. At approximately 11 PM, a tank of carbon monoxide will burst and the gas will leak into the cabin. You will be dead by this time tomorrow. It is now 4:37, meaning you could try to get out, but there is no way. I will let you keep your bag, but what can you do with that? Goodbye, bitches. And by the way, you little skinny freak? Zach would never love you. I'm surprised he even likes you."

She exits the room with a dramatic flair. Starbuck starts to cry, thinking of all the memories of her and Zack, from when they first met, to when they were quarantined, even their first kiss. That hurt the most. Knowing that their lips could never mend and mold together to become one ever again really hurt her. Her upper lip begins to quiver.

Hodgins was also thinking about him and Angela. All of their memories, from their first kiss, the many proposals, the sex (especially the sex), almost getting married, the break ups and getting back together. Salty tears blurred his piercing blue eyes.

"Starbuck," he chokes. "I'm more scared than when Dr. B was doing open leg surgery on me in the car when I was buried underground."

"I am more scared than when I was taken away from Lance when I was really little. That was the scariest thing I ever went through." She chokes out, beginning to sob. "I won't ever see Zach, Lisey, Emma, or even Fischer ever again!"

"What made you think of Fischer?"

"He's going out with Lisey. What do I have in my bag that we can use…? Hey, can you try to identify what kind of building we are in?" she calls to him.

"Already did, it's made of aluminum sliding. It is easily destroyed with anything sturdy. What do you have in your bag?"

-~-~-~-

"Have you two seen Starbuck and Hodgins?" Agent Burns asks, strolling into Angela's office.

"Nope, and Zach here is having a meltdown. He really misses Starbuck. And I really want Hodgins back." Angela responds.

"There fine, what could have happened?"

"Well Naomi was here yesterday, they left, and we never saw them again, so we think…"

"Naomi has gotten over her bad ways. I should know, since I am going out with her now."

"I WANT MY STARBUCK BACK!" Zach screams from across the room.

"I should go. And Ange, do not worry about them. They'll be fine."

"Alright then. Good-bye Agent Burns."

-~-~-~-

"AHA! I knew bringing this wherever I go would be useful!" Starbuck shrieks with joy.

"What can save us?" Hodgins asks.

"My Nintendo DS. Hard like a rock, extremely sturdy, and never used. Except at the Lab when Zach is a room away."

"I think you might have saved us. Anything else in there?"

"Some Dr. Pepper, my phone, that's about it. At least we can't die of thirst."

"Let's use the DS, both of our phones…" He searches his pockets for his phone. "Make that your phone, and the Dr. Pepper bottle to get out of here. You ready to bust out?" he asked excitedly.

"Lets do this thing!" Hands shaken, they attempt to get out.

AN: Wow, ain't you lucky, two chapters a day! Now then, I want some feedback, and a place anywhere near DC, within 5 states away. Any city, town, farm, you name it! Get me it, and I will send you a shout-out on Twitter. I'll put that on my profile.

PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!


End file.
